dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Counterattack
This is the 1st episode of the Trunks Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Are ga Chikyu dayo papa... Furiza Oyaku no Gyakushu". The episode first aired on November 27, 1991. Recap We begin his episode with Master Roshi relaxing and Krillin training hard and powering up his Kamehameha. He then blasts the attack into the water only for a tidal wave to occur right on the Kame House. Meanwhile at Goku’s house, Chi-Chi shows Gohan his new tutor, the strict Mr. Shu. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Bulma reveals that she had a dream about Vegeta which made Yamcha jealous. Bulma then gets worried about Vegeta because he was running out of fuel. Back at the son’s house Mr. Shu shows how strict he really by giving Gohan a few whips on the back for talking back to him. At night, Gohan is studying until he falls asleep and has a dream that Goku returns but it really was Frieza in disguise. When Gohan woke up he was crushing Mr. Shu’s hand. Mr. Shu was shocked! Then when he said a few hurtful things about his father, Gohan then responding by defending his dad’s honor. Mr. Shu did not like someone talking back to him and threw the whip only for it to be stopped Gohan. Now with Mr. Shu he calls Chi-Chi into the room. Then when she comes Mr. Shu tells her what happened in his point of view. Chi-Chi then gets angry at Gohan but Mr. Shu went on to say that it was the father’s influence that made Gohan the way Mr. Shu thinks he is. Chi-Chi who could not take it anymore literally threw Mr. Shu out of the window. When Mr. Shu got angry, Chi-Chi then started to chase him. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Vegeta returns from his journey to find to Goku in which he had no luck in doing so. Bulma then tells he needs a bath and Vegeta reluctantly follows. The others were amazed how Bulma could control Vegeta so easily! While Vegeta is having a shower, Bulma says that Vegeta that is used to having everything his own way. Yamcha then pointed out that was sort of like Bulma. Then Vegeta yells from the shower room asked if the clothes left for him were for a man or a woman because they were pink! Vegeta felt quite weird when he exited the bathroom due to the what he calls weird clothes. Back at the son’s house, Gohan is studying but then feels someone’s energy nearing the planet. It was Frieza's! Krillin then called and they both knew what to do. Then the rest of the Z Fighters could also feel Frieza’s approach! Gohan knew what to do as he suited in his armor and went off to the Frieza’s arrival point. Just above the Planet Earth, King Cold's ship was closing in on the destination. Frieza’s father, the mighty King Cold asked if Frieza wanted to destroy the planet from space, but Frieza refused saying that he wanted to take out all of Goku’s friends one by one so he could watch them and Goku suffer. Trivia * This is the fourth episode to not show a recap of the previous episode. * This is the second episode to hint that Bulma may be falling in love with Vegeta (the first being in the episode Goku's Alive!!). * When Vegeta arrives on Earth, the front of his armor seems to be in good shape, despite the fact that both Krillin and Frieza blasted holes right through him on Namek; however, when his back is facing the camera, the hole that Krillin shot through him is still clearly visible, meaning that he couldn't have switched vests. Category:Trunks Saga